Fan i bal
by Zuzanka
Summary: Na ratunek Alexis


Oglądałam ostatnio "Zaczarowaną" i od tego czasu chodzi za mną to opowiadanie. Ta piosenka mnie tak natchnęła watch?v=rHRTbDm5oMU

Kate spojrzała na zegarek i jęknęła. Dochodziła trzecia w nocy, a ją obudziło pukanie do drzwi. Spojrzała na śpiącego obok mężczyznę i z westchnieniem wstała, po czym powlekła się do drzwi.

-Castle? Co ty tu robisz? – zapytała szeptem, uchylając drzwi

-Pomóż mi Kate. Proszę.

Dopiero teraz zauważyła jak fatalnie wyglądał.

-Co się stało? – zapytała drżącym głosem

-Musisz obiecać, że nikomu nie powiesz.

-Castle… wejdź do środka.

-Zobacz, znalazłem to pod drzwiami. – odparł pisarz podając jej list napisany literami wyciętymi z gazet

-_Mam twoją córkę. Chcę tylko porozmawiać. Znajdź mnie. Żadnej policji albo jutro o północy ona zginie._ Podpisano _Fan_ – Kate przełknęła ślinę –Dzwoniłeś do niej? – spytała włączając laptopa

-Ma wyłączony telefon. – wychrypiał

-Czyli z namierzenia nici. A gdzie powinna być?

-W Paryżu z Meredith, ale…

-Ale?

-Dzwoniłem do niej. Wyskoczyło jej spotkanie. Jak wróciła znalazła kartkę od Alexis… -tu zrobił w powietrzu cudzysłów –że poszła na imprezę. – Castle usiadł na kanapie i na znak swojej rozpaczy i bezsilności schował twarz w dłonie

-Castle, ej znajdziemy ją. – Kate usiadł obok niego i pogładziła go po głowie

-Możecie mi powiedzieć co się dzieje?

Oboje podskoczyli. Kate na śmierć zapomniała, że w sypialni obok śpi…

-Josh? – zdziwił się Castle

-Kate co ty robisz? – doktor spojrzał na kobietę

-Pracuję. – odparła

-O trzeciej w nocy?

-Owszem. Sytuacja kryzysowa.

-A nie możesz tego robić ciszej?

-Nie przesadzaj. – zlekceważyła go Beckett –Castle, trzeba zanieść to do laboratorium. Może znajdą odciski.

-Czy mogłabyś mnie nie ignorować?

-Josh, nie mam zamiaru być delikatna. Jak ci się coś nie podoba możesz wyjść. A teraz mi nie przeszkadzaj.

-Dobra. – odparł i po chwili już go nie było

-Kate…

-Jak kocha to wróci. Czyli pewnie nie wróci. Wracając do sprawy. Odciski, sprawdzimy, ale może być nienotowany. Rano to załatwimy. Musimy się dowiedzieć gdzie on chce się spotkać.

-"Znajdź mnie". On uważa, że to jest proste.

-W takim razie to musi być proste. Co wiemy?

-Że zabije Alexis. O północy.

-Czemu to zawsze jest północ?

-Północ. – powtórzył Castle

-Właśnie.

-Nie, Kate z czym ci się kojarzy północ?

-O północy stanie się coś złego.

-Kopciuszek!

-Co? – zdziwiła się kobieta

-W Kopciuszku stało się coś złego o północy. A gdzie był Kopciuszek?

-Na balu, więc…

-On też będzie na jakimś balu. Musimy sprawdzić wszystkie jutrzejsze, znaczy dzisiejsze bale odbywające się w Nowym Jorku.

-Jesteś pewny?

-Nie, ale na razie to nasz jedyny trop.

-Dobra, sprawdzam. Czekaj, ładuje się. Jest. Dzisiaj są tylko dwa bale: Jesienny Bal oraz Bal Królów i Królowych oba zaczynają się o dziewiątej wieczorem.

-Ten drugi. Tak samo nazywał się bal w „Zaczarowanej"

-W tym filmie?

-Tak. Pamiętasz jak wyglądała królewna?

-Miał rude włosy… jak Alexis. Dobra poinformuję ochronę i policję…

-Nie. – przerwał jej Rick

-Słucham?

-Kate nie możesz sprowadzić policji. Przecież on ją wtedy zabije

-Castle ja jestem policjantką. – oznajmiła dobitnie Beckett

-Nie prosiłem o pomoc policjantkę. Prosiłem moją przyjaciółkę.

Kate westchnęła.

-I uważasz, że nie powinnam zawiadomić policji?

-Nie możesz tego zrobić.

-To niby jak chcesz to rozwiązać? - zapytała

-Pójdę do niego i porozmawiam, a wtedy odda mi córkę.

-A co będzie jak on będzie chciał cię zabić? Pomyślałeś o tym?

-Czyli mi nie pomożesz?

-Oczywiście, że pomogę. Zawiadomię ochronę i zgarniemy go zanim komukolwiek stanie się krzywda. Odzyskamy Alexis.

-Takiej pomocy nie chcę. Nic nie rób Beckett, nie chcę stracić córki. Po prostu zapomnij. – oznajmił twardo Castle i wyszedł z mieszkania

Im bliżej było do dziewiątej tym bardziej pisarz żałował, że odrzucił i to w taki sposób odrzucił pomoc swojej partnerki. Kilka minut po ósmej rozległ się w jego mieszkaniu dzwonek. Otworzył i zobaczył…

-Kate…

-Może być? – spytała pokazując na swoją długą czarną suknię

-Wyglądasz prześlicznie. – odparł Castle oczarowany wyglądem swojej przyjaciółki -Kate przepraszam…

-Rozumiem. Chodźmy już.

-A…

-Nikogo nie powiadomiłam. – odparła uprzedzając pytanie –Mam tylko nadzieję, że masz jakiś plan B. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Dotarli na bal. Weszli do Sali nieuzbrojeni, bez wsparcia i jak się okazało bez planu B. Działania niezgodne z naturą detektyw Beckett, jednak w tym momencie była ona po prostu Kate Beckett, która przyszła na bal ze Richardem Castle'em.

-Jak go poznamy?

-Myślę, że to on pozna ciebie. – odparł cicho Kate

-Chodźmy zatańczyć.

Beckett spojrzała na niego sceptycznie.

-Musimy mu się pokazać. No dalej Beckett.

-Mam złe przeczucia. – powiedziała kobieta ale dała się poprowadzić na parkiet.

Rozbrzmiała właśnie nowa melodia i wszystkie pary ruszyły do tańca. Castle ujął delikatnie dłoń swojej partnerki, a drugą ujął ją w tali. Kate zmrużyła oczy, ale nic nie mówiąc położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Jedna minuta wspólnego tańca wystarczyła by oboje na chwilę odpłynęli do krainy marzeń. Cała sala przestała istnieć, wszystkie problemy chwilowo zniknęły. Byli tylko oni. Ten stan trwał puki trwał muzyka, bo później było już tylko zaskoczenie. Stali bowiem w pustej sali, a nieznajomy mężczyzna celował do nich z pistoletu.

-Nawet nie wiecie jak się cieszę, że jesteście tacy przewidywalni. Wiedziałem, że od razu do niej polecisz i wszystko powiesz. A teraz ręce do góry.

-Gdzie jest Alexis? – zapytał pisarz

-W Paryżu z twoją żoną. Przepraszam z byłą żoną. Ta mała nawet nie wie, że mi pomogła.

-Nigdy jej nie porwałeś?

-Oczywiści, że nie. Detektyw Heat myślałem, że szybciej to zrozumiesz.

-Jestem detektyw Kate Beckett.

-Coś mnie się nie wydaje, Nikki.

-On chyba jest twoim fanem, Beckett.

-Brawo Castle. – pochwaliła go Kate z sarkazmem po czym zwróciła się do nieznajomego –Skoro mamy rozmawiać to może chociaż się przedstawisz, co?

-Martin Philips, miło mi.

-Szkoda, że nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego. Czego chcesz?

-Chcę być twoim partnerem.

-Ja już mam partnera.

-To się da załatwić. – oznajmił Martin celując w Castle

-Chwila, czekaj!

-Na co, Nikki? Na co?

-Jestem Kate Beckett a ty masz jakieś chore urojenia.

-Wcale nie! Wcale nie! Jesteś Nikki Heat i od teraz będziemy pracować razem! – wrzasnął i wystrzelił

Jednak Kate była o sekundę szybsza pchnęła pisarza, niestety sama dostając kulką

-O nie! Nikki! Zabiłem ją! Nie! – krzyknął zrozpaczony Martina, podbiegając do kobiety

Natknął się jednak na pięść Castle'a, która powaliła go na ziemię. Nagle do sali wpadali umundurowani funkcjonariusze.

-NYPD! Nie ruszać się!

Rick podbiegł do swojej dzielnej partnerki, która leżał na parkiecie.

-Kate, proszę cię, nie umieraj. – Castle szukał rany, by w powtrzymać krwotok, jednak ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nie ma nawet śladu krwi

Znalazł jedynie dziurę w sukni. Delikatnie ją rozerwał i aż mu się zakręciło w głowie ze szczęścia.

-Castle, czy ty mnie właśnie rozbierasz?

-Kate? Miałaś kamizelkę? Jak mogłaś mnie tak wystraszyć?! Kathrine Beckett nigdy więcej tak nie rób. – przytulił ją i pogładził po włosach

-Au, Castle uważaj może i miałam kamizelkę, ale i tak mnie boli. Z resztą psujesz mi fryzurę. I żeby była jasność, następnym razem jak pójdziemy na bal masz mi nie rozrywać sukienki.

-Myślałem, że jesteś ranna. Chciałem…

-Wiem. Dziękuję.

-To ja dziękuję. Uratowałaś mi życie. Jesteś moim aniołem stróżem.

-Zawsze będę. – zapewniła go z uśmiechem, wstając przy jego pomocy

-Zawsze. – szepnął i poprowadził ją w stronę lekarza

-Zawieziemy panią do szpitala…

-Nigdzie nie jadę.

-Ale…

-Panie doktorze, czuję się dobrze. Jedyne czego mi trzeba to gorąca kąpiel i masaż.

-Pani detektyw, no dobrze tylko za dwa dni proszę się zgłosić na kontrolę. I proszę odpoczywać.

-Oczywiście.

-Niech pan tego dopilnuje. – nakazał zwróciwszy się do Castle'a

-Tak jest. Mam wrażenie Beckett, że za szybko to się mnie nie pozbędziesz.

-To dobrze. Ktoś mi przecież musi zrobić ten masaż.

-Beckett, ty kusicielko. – zaśmiał się pisarz

-Mówiłam poważnie Castle. Należy mi się gorąca kąpiel oraz masaż i ty mi to zapewnisz.

-Tak uważasz?

-Tak twierdzę. – odparła i ruszyła do wyjścia –Idziesz Castle?

-Tuż za tobą. – odparł dorównując jej kroku -To jaką byś chciała kąpiel? Różną? Lawendową? Już wiem! Wiśniową?

-Dzisiaj ty rządzisz, ja nie mam siły.

-Czyli mogę zrobić co chcę? – zapytał pełen nadziei Rick

-Castle!

-Poprzestanę na kąpieli i masażu. No i może kolacji.

-Taaa od razu połączonej ze śniadaniem.

-Byłoby cudownie. – przyznał otwierając jej drzwiczki

-Nawet nie masz pojęci jak cudownie. – odparła uśmiechając się zalotnie i wsiadła do samochodu

-A jednak kusisz. –mruknął do siebie mężczyzna i usiadł za kierownicą


End file.
